Aimee Potter, Daughter Of Hades
by Karen Lopez
Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived... well not exactly. Actually his twin sister is the boy...i mean girl who lived. James Potter does not like his 'step' daughter. That's right I said step. What happens when strange things start to happen to Aimee on her 7th birthday? arrogant! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea has been in my head for a while now... This is the prologue and I'm going to see what the response is. Oh and if you really like Harry like really like him. Don't read this, cause he is going to be really mean and naive in this. So sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own PJO or HP. **

**Prologue**

James Potter always hated his step daughter, that's right. He said step daughter. On a unforgivable night, Lily Potter got drunk on her bachelorette party and she met a man. They hooked up and had his step daughter, Aimee. Lily apologized and James had forgiven her.

It wasn't her fault, it was the man and the child's fault. Anyways, about a year later, she had Harry, their son. He was born on the same day and month as Aimee, oddly enough.

So, since the girl had Lily's looks more than that man's looks, they used magic to make her Harry's age and not a year older. So, it would make it seem that she was his twin sister. James and Lily didn't want anyone to know about the affair. No one knew the truth except their closet friends.

Enough, of all that back story. Tonight was a good night for James, he was going out with Remus and Sirius. Peter didn't want to come for some reason. Anyways, Lily was alone with the kids.

Lily loved both kids but she never told James about who Aimee's father is. Of course, Lily knew! She also knew that Aimee would be in grave danger her entire life.

Lily looked outside, cautiously. They had gone into hiding, after they heard about Lord Voldemort. Even though, she didn't want James to go out. He begged her and she couldn't refuse.

Lily was fully aware that Voldemort was coming but not for Harry. For Aimee. Aimee's father came the night before in her dreams and warned her. She accepted death.

But what she wanted to do, firstly, was to drive the attention off of Aimee. She looked at Baby Harry and got a knife out.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered to him. She craved a lightning bolt into his forehead as he wailed. She wiped the blood off and used a healing potion. To only heal the pain but not the scar.

She looked at Aimee.

"Sweetheart, be strong. There will be times, where you will just want to give up. But don't do it. Everything will be better. You will be an amazing hero. I promise you."

She put Harry and Aimee down in the crib. She wiped the blood off the knife. She heard the front door open. He was here.

The door of the nursery smashed open.

"No!" She screamed. She looked at Voldemort in front of her.

"Move out of the way, mudblood!" He said.

"No! Don't kill Aimee, kill me instead!"

"Move out of the way!"

"Kill me instead!"

"Avada Kedrva!" He yelled. She screamed as she dropped to the ground. Her last thought was 'I'm coming, Hades. I love you.'

Voldemort looked at the toddlers. The boy was wailing but the girl sat there. She looked fascinated, seeing death for the first time.

He looked at the girl and said simply "Avada Kedrva."

Voldmemort thought he would make out it out alive that night. But he didn't he disappeared.

Harry Potter was claimed that he was the one who defeated Voldemort. He was the boy who lived! He became arrogant with age, while his sister Aimee was cast into the shadows.

It was until her seventh birthday when she noticed strange things happening.

**AN: So what do you think? It's awful isn't it? Whatever I tried my hardest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for supporting the story and following it. You guys are awesome. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: My 7th Birthday is Invaded

Hello! You probably don't know me. I'm the Girl Who Is Sister of the Boy who lived. It's not that bad I guess. You probably think 'oh you must be so proud.' 'is it amazing to be the twin sister of him?' 'does he brush his teeth?' Well I'm not proud of him but I can't be jealous when my father, James Potter, hates me.

Oh yes, the infamous marauder, hates me. But talking like this is a bit to mature for a seven year old. Well, almost seven year old.

Today was my birthday... sorry I mean it was Harry's birthday. Rule number one of the Potter house, no matter if it is both mine and Harry's birthday, it is always Harry's birthday.

What can you do? Oh how rude of me, I never told you my name. My names Aimee Potter. What do you next? You got my name. You got my life story. What next? Oh my appearance! Well,I have red hair,pale skin and dark brown eyes.

It's funny because I did not get any of my looks from my dad. My dad has _hazel _eyes not dark brown. I don't really know how I got them.

Anyways, it all began when I was cooking Harry's birthday cake. Red and gold, dad had said. Obviously, dad wanted to make sure that Harry would be in Gryffindor. I don't know how that works but whatever.

"Whose coming over today, Dad?" Harry asked dad as I cooked his birthday cake.

"The Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Dumbledore."

Harry grimaced when he heard the Longbottoms.

"Dad, even though I like Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank, I hate Neville. He is so clumsy. It is obvious that he won't even be a Gryffindor."

"I know, son, but they have to bring their son."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed like it was a hassle to have Neville at his party. I actually rather liked Neville. Ew not in that way, I'm seven. I'm not supposed to have those feelings.

"Okay, dad. He's not even Alice's son, remember?"

Dad nodded, "I know but what can you do?"

For a moment, Dad glanced at me. Wait what?

"Aimee, you will not cause any sort of trouble. Got it?" Dad said, rather rudely.

"Got it." I told him. Every year on mine and Harry's birthday, strange things happen to me. On my 5th birthday, a man crashed Harry's party and greeted me with a smile. I remember saying that he had hundreds of arms. On my 6th, there was a snake who came in bed with me that night, when dad came to wake me up. He say that I was talking to a snake about my teddy bear. All these things, made my dad put me into the small attic room instead of a real room.

I determined to be good. If I wasn't, dad would probably kick me out not wanting my weirdness around his son. Which I don't get, we're magical beings aren't we?

Before I knew it, it was 3:21 pm time for Harry's party.

I served drinks to the adults and cake to the children. As soon as Neville saw me, he smiled. I gave him cake and he whispered into my ear "At 3:40 meet me in the back."

I nodded as he went back to talking with 2 of the Weasley boys. Neville and I were secret friends, you could say. It wasn't because Neville was ashamed of me, it was because Harry would never let us be friends. For the reason that 'All my friends should not like you. You're my sister, nothing else.' He told me when he was only 5, after he caught me talking to Fred Weasley.

Soon it was 3:40, I told my dad I was going on my break and walked outside. I sat on the porch until I heard the sliding door of the house open and close.

"Hey." Neville said, siting next to me. I smiled.

"Same place?"

"Let's go."

We walked into the forest until we reached a meadow.

"So what did he do now?" He asked me. I really did not want to appear as weak.

"Not much."

"Aimee..."

"He just called me stupid when I dropped a glass... I guess he's right.I have been getting kicked out of schools left and right."

"Just stupid? Show me your arm."

I pulled my arm back.

"Aimee."

I gave him my arm, sighing. He pulled up my sleeve and gasped.

"Oh, Aimee."

I looked down at the 4 purplish bruises.

"It was only a week ago, Neville."

I pulled my arm back. Even if Alice was only his step mother, he wasn't treated bad like me. And James was my father.

"Still, Aimee."

"Whatever, like I said it was just a broken glass. He, usually, physical isn't his style."

He sighed. It was hard to believe that we were so mature for our age. Neville was craving something with a knife on a tree.

"Anyways, happy birthday. I made you something."

"What is it?"

He got out a purple bottle cap with a drawn flower on it. It was around a purple shoelace. He handed it to me.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I smiled then I hugged him.

"I love it."

Someone or something teared as apart. We looked and saw a huge monster like thing. It had razor sharp teeth and nine heads. I looked and saw Neville all the way across the meadow. The monster was in between us. I realized what it. The Hydra.

"Neville, run!"

He did run, over to me. He barely dodged the Hydra's fire.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You really should be a Gryffindor."

"I'll remember that before we die."

"What do we do?"

I heard a voice in my head _"Aimee, set a stick on fire... cut it's head off and set it the neck on fire."_

__"Well this is going to suck." I said out load.

"What do you mean?"

I got a stick from the bushes.

"Hand me your knife."

"What? No!"

"Neville..."

He threw me his knife. I sighed. Well I had a good life.

I ran up to the Hydra and... SLICE. It breathed fire rapidly. I put the stick up and it caught on fire. I put the fire on the neck, it smoked. I kept doing it over and over again. I have no idea how I was doing this just with a knife and stick. It was until the last head.

It... bit me. Right through my arm. I fell to the ground.

"No!"

In blurry vision, I saw Neville slicing off the last head.

"Aimee! Aimee! Can you hear me?"

I closed my eyes then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Haven't updated in a while... sorry! Anyways, thanks for the reviews: **

**shadowkat78: Thanks! **

**Guest: I try on the spelling but sometimes I mess up :P.  
**

**Lily: Oh I will don't worry! **

**Anyways, I got 4 reviews (I answered 1 of them, via PM) I might start doing this every second chapter. Anyways, you can PM or review me your suggestions. What you want to see in this story. If I got anything wrong. I'd like to think that it's not just my story it's ours! Anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP...**

Chapter 2: We Meet Goat Boy

My head feels like I was a piñata at a 6 year olds boy birthday party. So it was throbbing.

"Aimee, please wake up!" I heard a boy saying. I opened my eyes and saw Neville standing above me.

"Thank god." He said.

"What's going on?" I said. He looked at me, worriedly. I was about to sit up when he said, "Don't, you need to rest."

I looked around the room. It was a hotel room.

"Where are we?"

"The Leakey Cauldron."

I remember my dad telling Harry about it. It was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Also, it was an Inn for wizards and witches.

"How did we get here?"

"I don't exactly know. When you passed out from that monster thing, a few more things like that popped up. I just picked you up and ran into the forest. But the things got too close. All I did was hide behind a tree and pray we would be okay. Next thing I knew, we were here."

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Tom to call our parents."

"But, Neville, what if those things got them?"

He sighed, looking down.

"Where would we go?"

"We should get out of here, that's for sure. Without being noticed."

"Why do we need to get out of here? We could just stay."

"Neville, let's use common sense. They're might be more of those things."

He nodded. But the question was 'how do we get out of here without being noticed?'

We really didn't know what to do. We had no idea how we got here. But all we knew was that we might possibly be in danger.

"We can start a diversion." Neville said, simply.

"How?"

"How about you scream 'look a troll!' and everyone looks then we run out."

"That may sound like the worse plan ever but it's our only shot seeing as I don't have a better plan."

We opened the door of the room slowly. Looked around to make sure no one was coming than we walked out.

"Alright let's_"

"Blah-ha!"

We just ran into someone. Well crap! We looked and saw a boy a few years older than us. Possibly, 10 years old. He had curly blonde hair with a hat, he looked scared out of his mind for some reason.

"Oh no!" Neville said, groaning. I was, literally, praying that he wouldn't recgonize us as the sister of the boy who lived and the friend of the boy who lived.

"W- who are you?" The boy stuttered. He sniffed the air then widened his eyes.

"Um, we're Samantha Lockhart and James Lockhart. We are brother and sister..." I said, lying through my teeth.

"You two need to come with me, quick!"

"What? We don't even know you!" Neville said.

"Fine, I'm Jasper Gunning. Now come with me!"

He pulled us by the arms and as soon we got to the stair, he stopped us.

"Wait here, then run out." He told us. Did he know who we are? Did he know about our plan?

He ran down there and we heard screaming. That must be our cue. We ran out of the Leaky Cauldron. Jasper ran out with his hooves_ wait hooves?

"What do you want from us? Are you like that nine headed monster?" Neville asked him.

"No! No way in Hades! I have to tell you both something. The reason is that I need you two to be safe."

Wait what? He had something to do with the monster. And Hades? Who was that? I've heard or read his name before.

"Safe?"

He sighed. He had definitely had a conversation like this before.

"Come on we need to get somewhere safer." He said before pulling us along.

**AN: Sorry that was short! Review, follow and favourite this story! There will be a few more chapter of her being claimed and then her and Neville will be 11 going to Hogwarts! I'm thinking of making this a Neville/ OC story. Tell me if you think otherwise and you just want them to be friends. I'll see you later bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey y'all! I got about 4 reviews so I decided to update but remember I will only be answering reviews every second chapter :). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a billionaire author even if I wish to be so I do not own HP or PJO.**

Chapter 2: I'm A Demigod!

I have no idea what's going on. First, Neville and I fight a monster with nine heads. Then, we apparte or whatever to a hotel room in the Leaky Cauldron. Now, we are getting kidnapped by a goat donkey hybrid thing. Anyways, I do not know how the forest was a good idea or how it was a 'safe place'. But we were dragged there, anyway.

When we were let go and Jasper sat down. Neville and I looked at eachother as if saying 'Should we run?' but I shook my head. Obviously, goat boy was trying to protect us.

"Thank gods. We might be safe now but we still need to get you two to camp." Jasper told us while sitting on a stump. Wait, camp? Gods? Who the heck was this guy?

"So are you half donkey?" Neville asked him.

"Blah-ha! Such an insult! I'm half goat! A satyr! I would have trampled you for a such an insult but I should not. You two are very powerful."

"Powerful?" I asked. Did he mean a powerful witch or wizard?

He sighed, "Have you ever heard of greek mythology? You know gods, mosters and stuff?"

Neville and I nodded. Usually, older wizarding families taught greek mythology to the their kids. I would have to say it was enjoyable listening to the myths through a crack in the door while my father taught my brother.

"And you must know that sometimes gods come down to earth and... have... babies with mortals?"

We nodded.

"Samantha, James_"

"Those aren't our names." Neville said.

"Wait what?"

"We didn't give you our real names."

"Why?"

"Because you were a stranger..."

"Right then. What are your real names?"

"My name is Aimee Potter..." I told him.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom."

He nodded, "Okay then. Aimee, Neville you two are... demigods."

Neville and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Jasper looked flabbergasted.

"There is no way, we are demigods." I said between laughter. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're questioning te existence of demigods yet there's witches and wizards?"

"Good point." Neville said while we calmed down.

"Well, prove it..." I said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He got out a coin of somesort. It didn't look like wizard money or muggle money, odd.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half- Blood."

A video with mist surronding it appeared, a man in a wheel chair was playing cards with a babyish man. He kind of reminded me of my cousin, Dudley. (AN: She has met dudley before, James thought it would be a bright idea to see them. Not really though.)

"Chiron, Mr. D!." Jasper said. The babyish man jumped up. The man in the wheelchair looked at us.

"Hello, Jasper."

"I found two demigods, Chiron, but they don't believe me."

"Cause it's not true." I said to him.

"It is! Chiron, knock some sense into them."

Chiron sighed,"Children, you are demigods. The gods existed. Where did you find them, Jasper?"

"In the wizarding world."

"Children, wizards and witchs exist... why can't the gods?"

I looked at Neville. What if we were like the monster? I mean, I think it was a Hydra. And we could defeat it. Maybe we are demigods... No that's just silly!

"Because... it's just not believable." I told him. Mr. D or the babyish man looked at us. He had a purple fire in his eyes.

"Not believable! Child, you are playing with fire! And you are going to get burned."

" Mr. D! Children, have you ever noticed strange things happening to you? Getting kicked out of schools? Having dyslexia and ADHD?"

I was shocked. How did he know that? That I had dyslexia and ADHD. I don't really wanna talk about it because my father said that wizards shouldn't have disorders like that. I guess that might be why Harry is the good child and I'm the black sheep of the family.

"Yes..." Neville and I muttered together. Neville has only been kicked out of 2 schools before though.

"Strange things coming after you... that cannot be explained with wizarding."

"Yes..."

Maybe we were... Neville and I looked at each other before replying.

"Okay we believe you."

**AN: Sorry that was really short! There will be a few more chapter of her being 7. Where she goes to camp, gets claimed, etc. I promise I will try to make them longer! It's probably horrid because I really couldn't think of anything else... Sorry. Well! BYE**


End file.
